familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Komentarz na blogu:Shinarei/Trolling TV odcinek 4: Pantsu, Oppai i Latająca Pizza/@comment-31183517-20130621173740/@comment-5322296-20130623074433
FaPian *lubi go tak nazywać bo teraz na Fabchina już nje zasługuje* to była menda do ętej potęgi wyobraźcie to sobie: zmiksować charaktery Kasa, Aomine i Sasuke. No ja sie dziwie że ja z nim wytrzymałam te...prawie dwa miechy? a najlepsze było to że Wam nic o nim nie mówiłam bo myślałam że po dwóch dniach po obaczeniu mojego pokoju i poznaniu mojej familii wywiozą go mili panowie z taką fajną bluzką z za długimi rękawami ^-^ Jakbym miała ten "związek" porównać do czegokolwiek to porównałabym to do psa i właściciela... chyba... bo momentami się czułam jak pies na smyczy i się dusiłam..nje miałam swobody, a jego czułe słówka niespecjalnie na mnie działały *czytaj nużyło mnie bezczynne siedzienie na kanapie w przytuleniu i gapienie się sobie w oczy- on de facto moich oczu się bał* a z drugiej strony musiałam przejąć funkcję seme bo on był totalnym ciapolem XD taki kozak...jak Kazio- tu zgrywa kto to on nje jest ura bura dzikie węże a tu dawał się nabrać na pierwsze lepsze żarty mojej babci i praiwe ryczał jak sobie żartowałam z naszego związku xD Pominę fakt że on mi w cholerę wyglądem przypominał wykolczykowanego Himuro o_o Tak sama czarna *farbowany xD* emo grzywa no jak z obrazka xD btw....jakby nje patrzeć on miał dłuższe włosy ode mnie ;-; ale serio, ja mu kazałam powyciągać te "śruby" z warg i nosa...tunele w uszach zdzierżyłam chociaż na samą myśl mi sie cofa x_x robi się z tego litania...trudno xD co prawda mnie też się czepiał: że jem za dużo słodyczy, że za dużo rysuję, że za dużo siędzę na Wikii *zabić*, że zachowuję się jak chłopak, że on nie rozumie tej mojej podniety KNB *a ja jego hentaie musiałam znosić -.-''*, i cośtam jeszcze....w każdym bądź razie dużo tego było i z tego co pamiętam jedyne co we mnie lubił to osobowość *wtf?*, wygląd przykładnego shoty z anime...i cycki ._.'' *nje nje dałam mu macać, jak kiedyś się łbem na nich położył to miał z dupska jesień średniowiecza* czyż to nje była UBER UROCZA PARKA ROKU 2012/13? XDDD wracając do tych truskawkowych gumek....ja nie wiem co on chciał z nimi zrobić, ale jeśli zechciałby mnie pozbawić cnoty to prawdopobodnie skończyłby w szpitalu z ociętą nożyczkami Pewną Częścią Ciała Męskiego.... wgl to potem jeszcze znalazłam żel intymny i wibrator...to już ciekawe zważając na fakt że Fapian jest bi....*derp fejs* < >w> < GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~~ Czekajcie...wspominałam o tym ile on wydawał na moje żarcie? xD -Fabchiiin ciastka sie skończyły (‘◇’) - .....ubieraj sie...pójdziemy do sklepu T-T mwahaha xD tak samo jak kiedyś była taka akcja: siedzimy sobie spokojnie u mnie w pokoju a ja wcześniej kupiłam takie lody algida w pudełku, wiecie, na kilka porcji...i tak siedzimy ja sobie przypomniałam o tych lodach i nagle tak ni z gruchy ni pietruchy -FABCHIIIN ZROBIĆ CI LODA? a ten zburaczył Kagamiego nje wie co powiedzieć, zaczął się dławić a ja sobie po chwili uświadomiłam dwuznaczność swojej wypowiedzi i zaczęłam naprawiać sytuacje - -_-'' takie wiesz...z pojemniczka...trzysmakowe...ZBOLU -_-'' Podsumowując nje byłam ani przykładną pseudowaifu ani on przykładnym psuedohusbando *odchodzi do Mukkuna bo woli mężów 2d* Ryuchin po co ci panicz z mojego haremu? *wyciąga BN* to moja służba xD ja se ich wychowałam xD ~ MADNESS OF MISS SHIN~ jak to podsumował jeden z moich służących znajomych